1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a printing device, a printing system, a system setting method, a storage medium storing a computer-readable program, and a program. The information processing device and the printing device have plural interfaces including a wired interface and a wireless interface and are capable of communicating with each other via a predetermined access point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method is widely known in which a printer can be commonly shared by plural host PC's in a network. In recent years, a printer and a printer adapter having a wireless interface have been widely used, by which a network of a wireless system can be constructed instead of using a conventional wiring system.
Further, as prices of wireless devices lower, a wireless interface LAN is coming into wide use at home.
As one example, there is the 802.11b standard determined by IEEE and wireless devices conforming to this standard such as a wireless LAN access point, a router and the like are in the market. Further, wireless devices which are built in a PC (personal computer) or can be attached thereto in PCMCIA card format to the system are being sold widely. With regard to a printer, one to one connection with a PC via a local interface such as a USB or the like is typical, but there is now an increasing demand for a network which can satisfy the needs to print from plural PC's at home.
In a typical household, arrangement of wiring is difficult or requires a certain level of knowledge. Therefore, there is a strong demand for printers that enable connections with a simple and easy wireless LAN.
However, setting wireless LAN to realize a desired wireless LAN connection has been conventionally complicated, which requires expertise concerning a wireless LAN and network, and therefore causing difficulty to the user.
In order to set a wireless LAN of a device by a wireless LAN interface, it is necessary to change the wireless LAN communication setting of a PC such as wireless operation modes and connection ID (SSID) in accordance with the device. Therefore, the setting cannot be carried out unless the wireless LAN setting of the PC at home that has been enabling wireless communication and functioning normally is eliminated, which has been very troublesome.
Further, in connecting a device to an access point, there has been inconvenience such that a user must remember his SSID of the access point and input to the device.
In order to solve the above problems, several setting methods have been considered in which setting of a wireless LAN is carried out using interfaces other than a wireless LAN interface and which are easy to perform a preparing operation. For example, a method to set a wireless LAN by interconnecting a printer and an access point by a wired LAN interface is now appearing.
However, in this case, by interconnecting a printer and an access point with wiring, the physical configuration of the access point which is already in use at home is changed only for the purpose of setting up printer and it is difficult to return the connection condition to the original state after setup is complete. Further, since the physical configuration of the access point is changed to a temporary state for setup, therefore, it is difficult to confirm whether they are correctly connected to each other in the actual usage configuration, which is also a problem.